Je dors sur des roses
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Aphrodite pense...  OCC X Aphrodite


_Je dors sur des roses_

_**Trop de bruit**_

_**Pour trop de nuits qui pensent**_

Le ciel brille de plusieurs milliers d'étoiles, une, la tienne, est si faible. Sa lumière perce a peine le manteau noir de la nuit, et les lumières de la ville si bruyante à nos pieds, ternissent encore l'éclat blanc de l'astre.

Ton astre. L'étoile mère de la constellation de l'ange… Je pense à toi, perturber par le vacarme de la ville, de la vie…

_**Quand valse l'absence**_

_**Dans ce bal**_

Le bal du printemps vient de commencer, tu y travailler si souvent depuis quelque semaines, tu dois être heureuse, la ville est empli de fleur comme tu l'espéré. Je te revois, timide silhouette pâle, aux cheveux noir.

Lors de la fête des primevères, quand je t'ai rencontré, tu dansais à coté du bûcher, ta peau blanche rougissait sous l'effort et la chaleur. Et tu riais…

_**Ton silence est un cri qui fait mal**_

Ton rire et tes paroles ne perses plus mon silence environnant, entre mes murs ne résonnent que mes pas, je navigue de l'entré à la sortie, espérant te voir, monter ou descendre les marches, le regard braquer sur moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais sur les marches de marbre sont désespérément vide depuis quelques jours, même mes roses ne recouvre plus le chemin…

_**Je devine **_

_**Ton visage sur les ombres**_

Je te vois partout, ta silhouette c'est ancré dans chaque mur, dans chaque objet, ton visage se reflète en éclair dans le miroir, ta voix perce une porte close, un mur tiédit a ton contact, un rideau se lève, pour que tu observe le jardin, le jardin des poisons, celui où tu ne dois pas aller…

Ton rire résonne entre les colonnes…

Ton souffle parcoure les pièces…

Ton souvenir gagne tout ce qu'il trouve…

_**Les souvenirs sombre**_

_**M'assassinent**_

Maudit jour, que se jour de printemps, où tu es venue me voir, les cheveux décorées de fleurs rose et rouge, le visage radieux, une si bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu l'attendais depuis si longtemps n'es-ce pas ?

Tout un froid hiver dans cette attente… Et là tu m'a quitter

_**Je dors sur des roses**_

_**Qui signent ma croix**_

Maudit imprévue, tu aurai du me le dire plus tôt, que tu viendrai m'annoncer un heureux événement, c'est dangereux, pour toi ici…

Tu riais, je sais que tu n'es plus une enfant, tu croyais que je te surprotéger, tu penser peut être que je serai un confident, un grand frère protecteur…

_**La douleur s'impose**_

_**Mais je n'ose pas**_

_**Manquer de toi**_

_**Dans mes nuits**_

_**Dans la pluie**_

_**Dans les rires**_

_**Dans le pire**_

_**De ma vie**_

Tu me manques, mais tu ne viendras plus jamais me revoir, tu me manques vraiment… Je pense toujours a toi.

La nuit, c'est notre rencontre qui me revient, la fête des primevères, le bûcher, la moiteur, la chaleur…

Avec la pluie, c'est notre petit escapade sur la plage, depuis quand pleut-il sur les plages grecque ?

Je ne ris plus taciturne j'étais, taciturne je suis aujourd'hui… pas un éclat de rire pas sans toi…

_**Trop de bruit**_

_**Pour mon esprit qui tangue**_

J'en deviens fou, et ce bruit, tout ces rires que je ne veux pas entendre, la vie aurait dus s'arrêter…

Tu apparais sa et là, a travers mes larmes, je vois tes yeux vert olive me sourire, tu es partis, tu ne reviendra pas… c'est ainsi je dois m'y faire

_**Sur mes rêves exsangues**_

_**Drôle danse**_

Je ne sors plus, je rie plus, je ne vie plus, plus sans toi…

Tu étais devenue si importante a mes yeux, et quand une musique monte vers mon tombeau, je t'imagine sourire et danser…

D'abord seule puis par je ne sais quelle stratagème m'entraîner avec toi…

_**La mémoire est un puit de souffrance**_

J'aurai du oublier, t'oublier, vivre dans le passé, c'est malsain et vraiment pas conseiller… Mais comment faire sans toi…

Tu étais toute ma vie, tu étais envie de vivre, quand tu es partie tu as tout emporter et la vie et l'envie…

Je me noie dans nos souvenirs, si cours, pourquoi es-tu parti si tôt ?

_**Au dessus **_

_**De ton corps défendu**_

_**Mon amour pendu**_

_**Se balance**_

Aujourd'hui, je ne peux même plus te parler, alors te prendre des mes bras, te dire que je t'aime, que d'idées étrange et que de regret de ne point l'avoir fait avant…

Mon amour devrait mourir, il est a sens unique, sans aucune forme de retour, mais pourtant…

Condamné, il survit à son châtiment, toujours plus longtemps…

_**Je dors sur des roses**_

_**Qui signent ma croix**_

Les regrets m'empoisonnent, j'ai été condamné en même temps que mon amour, mon supplice est toujours plus grand, mais je vie toujours, mes délires de fou, me font parcourir les pièces a ta recherche, te t'aperçois en fantôme…

J'ai mal…

_**La douleur s'impose**_

_**Mais je n'ose pas**_

_**Effleurer les choses **_

_**Écloses sans toi**_

Mon jardin n'as pas reçus de soin depuis que tu n'ai plus assise sur les marches pour me regarder, j'ai a peine manger depuis que tu es partie.

Mon sommeil ne se trouve qu'a même le sol, la où une fois tu t'étais endormis, un après midi plus chaud que les autres, les dalles froides t'apaisant…

_**Oh ! Ma rose**_

_**Ne fane pas**_

Ton souvenir ne flétrira pas, pas dans mon cœur, nos souvenirs ne sont pas si loin… Quand dans les allées de la ville tu courrais, me laissant à ta suite…

Tes pieds martelaient le sol, ton rire levant les habitant récalcitrant à la fête, comme moi aujourd'hui…

Et ces roses en tissu, tout ce tissu… d'un carmin si profond…

_**Je manque de toi**_

_**Dans mes nuits**_

_**Dans la pluie**_

_**Dans les rires**_

_**Dans le pire**_

_**De ma vie**_

Le temps court, sans aucun détour, tu me manques, même les pires jours, ces jours de brume qui te faisait pleurer d'amertume…

Tu ne m'a jamais dis pourquoi tu pleurais toujours face à la brume…

Je ne le serais jamais, tu n'es plus à mes cotés pour que je te pose la question, et même quand je la pose cette question, le silence, ton silence ne me répond pas…

_**Je hais les roses**_

_**Autant que mes sanglots**_

J'ai ravagé mon jardin, ces roses, rouge, noire et blanche, avec leur feuille si verte.

Elles te ressemble sans t'égaler, quel idiot je suis, ces roses, comme toi n'étaient pas comme les autres, quel idiot, j'en ai oublier les dangers…

La blanche est sanguinaire, la noire carnivore, et la rouge empoisonné…

_**La vie s'impose**_

_**Je crois à nouveau**_

_**A mes rêves défunts**_

Oui mon rêve mort va bientôt se réaliser, ma stupidité, c'est un coup du destin, la vie, v'a m'imposer son choix, je dois mourir…

Je vais mourir…

_**Je veux enfin**_

_**Oser la fièvre**_

_**Du parfum**_

_**Des roses**_

Je meurt, les roses m'ont tuer, elles étaient mes armes, elles se sont retournée contre moi, et je meurt…

Mon amour, je te retrouve enfin dans le royaume de Perséphone et d'Hadès.

Ce royaume que tu as rejoint, lorsque que tu as cueillit une de ces roses…

Pour m'annoncer un printemps… que tu n'as pas pus voir…


End file.
